Jacob's sibling
This individual was a witch or wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1980s. Their brother Jacob's expulsion from Hogwarts for endangering fellow students in his quest to find the Cursed Vaults had an impact on their younger sibling's first year at Hogwarts, when many other students whispered about them for their elder sibling's breaking of school rules which disgraced their school house. The incident was well-covered in the Daily Prophet, as was Jacob's running away from home, which which had a profound effect on their younger sibling. Biography Early life Born into a wizarding family around 1973, the youngster grew up in a magical household, and apparently resided alongside or in close proximity to Muggle dwellings.As we see with the Weasleys, riding brooms outside school does not constitute a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but if they lived near Muggles, then flying brooms might constitute a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, which would be far worse. During their childhood, their parents worked together to teach their youngest child, as well as their older son Jacob, that they could not go around flaunting their magic. In particular their mother was strict about the use of magic outside school, refusing both of her children to ride a broom before they began attending school.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery At some point during this individual's childhood, tragedy struck the family when they recieved an owl from Professor Albus Dumbledore, informing them of Jacob's search for the fabled Cursed Vaults, and his subsequent expulsion for endangering his fellow students trying to prove that they really existed. Shortly after being sent home, Jacob ran away and went missing; many believed that he went on to serve Lord Voldemort, whereas other rumours said he had returned to Hogwarts after his expulsion to resume his search. His younger sibling would, years later, reject the former possibility. Shortly after they recieved their acceptance letter from school, this individual travelled to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, starting at Flourish and Blotts. As they picked up their new spellbook, Jacob's sibling excitedly remarked how they looked forward to learning all the Charms; upon picking up Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, they said they were familiar with it and thought it to be brilliant. Afterwards, their journey took them to Ollivanders Wand Shop to purchase their first wand: Garrick Ollivander expressed both concern and curiousity about what sort of effect their brother's choices had made on this individual, but still looked forward to see what kind of life they would lead. Afterwards, they met and befriended future fellow student and house mate Rowan Khanna, from a wizarding family of wood farmers providing quality material for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks. Hogwarts years First year being Sorted in 1984]] On September 1, 1984, Jacob's sibling boarded the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9¾, through the magical barrier at King's Cross Station. If their promise to see each other again in the train is any indication, they might have shared a compartment with Rowan during the journey. Once they arrived at the school, they were greeted at the Great Hall by the rest of the students and the staff. Professor McGonagall officially welcomed them to the school with a short explanation of the four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Upon being called to be Sorted, the Sorting Hat remarked that "hadn't seen one like this in a long time", and took Jacob's sibling's choice of House into account — which ended up being the same as their brother Jacob's. Later, Jacob's sibling found that Rowan had also been Sorted into the same House as them.Name, gender, House and physical appearance can be chosen by the player. Behind the scenes *This individual is the player in . Name, gender, House and physical appearance can be chosen by the player. The wand material also varies. *In the 1984–1985 school year, Jacob's sibling had visions showing Hogwarts covered in ice and an animated suit of armour. Their best friend, Rowan Khanna, said while discussing the vision with them later that "it appeared to have been some kind of prophecy", suggesting Jacob's sibling might be a Seer, although since Rowan is only a first year, he might have been wrong. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1970s births Category:Hogwarts students Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards